the_new_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Agency
The Agency is a shadowy organisation that operates around the world. It is responsible for the maintainment of the Blacklight project, which was originally started by British Empire dictator Matthew Smith, but all files were later stolen from the British during the Chaos of Smiths death. The Agency is a massive organisation that few are aware of, it earns it's funding through several measures and often poses as members of government agencies (Which a shockingly high success rate, they are able to fake electronic files easily, as well as accurate physical fakes). As close to the illuminati as that which actually exists, it also has operatives in many high up organisations of many countries Foundation and early years Founded some undisclosed time before world war three, they were part of the cause of it, having stirred up some of the trouble the middle east (Although this time it was not intentional, like many of their other chaos making operations) Using the Chaos it had created they had managed to secure locations in up and coming nations. They made a lot of money and spread into a world wide organisation, with elite paramilitary soldiers. It is unknown to most people in the world, and only a handful of outsiders know of it's existance, of which very few know it's true extent. It is unethical and it's experiments, if exposed, would be enough to put any one away for life or send them to execution Funding They get their funding from a variety of sources. They deal weaponry under the guise of individual arms dealers, some of their members run and operate prominent companies, they recieve government funding in several places by creating dummy projects or organisations to siphon off money. Forces The Agency's main paramilitary forces consist of elite, well trained soldiers (named Spooks) often recruited from veterens around the world, and special forces groups. They are well paid and very loyal, often commited suicide through a cyanide capsul in their tooth if in danger of being caught. They are brutally efficent soldiers who show no remorse or pain. Their operatives also have such a suicide technique and are able to blend in well with other people. They are good actors and liars and often pose as high up government agents in other to get into restricted area's or gain access to restricted information. They are not above torture or other such means with questionable morals Their Commanders are some of the best in the world for small based squad engagements due to their tactics. They operate in the shadows and their commanders are often able to lead raids on military bases without letting the alarm be raised until half the enemies are dead and they are already on their way out. They are ruthlessly efficent Important Projects Indevelopment Project Blacklight: A virus that is genetically tailored to effect only certain enthicities, it is still under development although initial field tests have been promising. It can be delivered into the air or through water, and works very quickly. Within 24 hours it can kill, although this is expected to be raised as high as 48 hours by the end of the project due to the formula needing alterations Important People Morgan: Morgan is the director of the Agency. He is cold and calculating. A brutal mastermind, he has no morals and is willing to do whatever it takes to futher his own ambitions and goals. The Agency is, in his mind, a business venture. The only difference is this business venture has some of the most influence in the world, and no one even knows it. Falken: Morgans right hand man on all military matters. He is ruthless and efficent and knows how to command any raid. A former US Navy Seal, he has excellent qualifications for the matter. He rarely, if ever, makes mistakes and Morgan trusts him Archer: An Agency Operative and Commander. He is an ex SAS Sniper and has alot of experience under his belt. He shows no remorse in any kills which made him useful as an assassin in his earlier years. He does, however, have a tendency to be big headed Doctor Maxwell: The unwilling head scientist of Project Blacklight, originally placed on the Project by Smith who threatened the safety of his family, when the Agency took over Project Blacklight, they tricked Maxwell into believing that Smith is still alive and has control over the British Empire and has his family under threat still. He has strong morals and ethics, but the safety of his family has trumped all and he is willing to put these aside to ensure their safety.